<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and so we dream on the drifting sea by CherFleur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693170">and so we dream on the drifting sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur'>CherFleur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SW prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Discord Snippet, Force dreams, Gen, Maul getting soft things, Palpatine is a bag of dicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when he was young, and he'd dream of phantom laughter on both sides of him. At first he hadn't recognized it for what it was, because it doesn't slip the cold under his skin or paint the world quiet in his ears.</p>
<p>It didn't hurt, so he didn't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul &amp; Eeth Koth &amp; Agen Kolar, Eeth Koth &amp; Agen Kolar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SW prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and so we dream on the drifting sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another snippet from discord!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul disliked dreaming. Disliked the way that reality would get hazy and soft and his own mind would lie to him in want of impossibilities.</p>
<p>His Master had taught him that the Force was a fickle thing, that it drew him with honeyed lies and tantalizing whispers. And then his Master would prove that to dream was to fall into the ever winding trap of <em>kindness</em> that dreams provided.</p>
<p>So he ignored them, he ground those hazy images of foreign emotion and fang toothed smiles into the mire of tar and ash that was his soul.</p>
<p>Because he would not be lied to by even the Force, no matter how that synergy faded with each consecutive crack in the dream. As he learned that lesson that dreams are a con made by the wanton desires of the weak, over and over and over again. As it painted his skin and brittled his bones to make them stronger, ground his teeth to make them stronger and burnish his horns in the agony of the understood.</p>
<p>He would not give in to dreams.</p>
<p>And yet, here one stood before him. A lie turned truth.</p>
<p>"Again, I am <em>terribly</em> sorry about this," the unfortunately pretty Iridonian Zabrak was saying from beside him, wrapping a tourniquet around one of Maul's legs. "If we'd known there someone else hunting Milor we wouldn't have rushed in."</p>
<p>"Speak for yourself," the other Zabrak, equally Iridonian but significantly more blaster singes on his robes. "I simply would have offered to let him join us."</p>
<p>"Agen."</p>
<p>"Eeth."</p>
<p>The one apparently named Eeth sent Maul an apologetic smile that spoke of the hazy want that the Force had nearly stopped feeding him. There was an almost grin on the more combative one, and the glimpse of fang was...</p>
<p>Master lies. Maul had always known that. And yet... why had he chosen to believe this one?</p>
<p>Because to dream of sweetness without knowing the taste was a torture of its own. To have water shown and unshared as you drowned in a drought of malignant misery.</p>
<p>To know you could have the dream, if only you could escape the nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>